


What if (the sequel)

by oceandolfin



Series: What if [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceandolfin/pseuds/oceandolfin
Summary: A needless sequel to previous story
Relationships: Ron Weasley/ Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/ Harry Potter
Series: What if [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	What if (the sequel)

“Stop”

“Stop what”

He could even hear the smile on his husband’s lips as he uttered those words. The lazy Sunday mornings and no quidditch season ..those two were his favourite things in the world. It was during the moments like this he felt Harry belonged to him only. He did not have to share him with the world.

“Stop staring at me when I am asleep” he complained as he opened his eyes. 

“I miss you so much. Every time I go away there are new freckles which I have not seen and kissed.” Harry pouted.

His Harry with his green green eyes and ridiculous bedhead. It always amazed him to feel the intensity of Harry’s love for him. It scared him too. He always had nagging feeling inside him that he did not deserve it or he would somehow let Harry down. Maybe it was his old insecurities rearing their ugly head like the images shown by the horcux he had destroyed once. 

“You know, Ron, growing up, I never believed that one day I would get what I actually want. As a child I was always deprived of everything and in Hogwarts it was the bloody scar on my forehead and fear that I would not survive Voldemort. Look at me now I have two things I love the most. You and playing quidditch. 

“You sappy git.” He smiled fondly at Harry “ remember what we promised George that we would not be those disgusting lovesick couple.” 

“But I am disgustingly in love with you,” Harry replied wriggling his eyebrows. 

“No, Potter. I know that look. We are already late for Mom’s brunch. This time I don’t want to be last person to arrive and bear the brunt of George’s crass jokes.” 

“George need to get laid.”Harry pouted, 

“Still playing matchmaker between George and Hermione. How many times I tell you that Hermione is way out of his league.” He smiled at Harry’s constant fruitless attempts to set Hermione and George. 

“One day, Ron..”Harry said dreamily. 

“Harry..hurry up please we don’t want to miss this historic brunch. Charlie, the eternal bachelor is coming home with a boy. You should have seen my mom already planning wedding.”

“Wow, Charlie finally found someone. Not everybody is lucky as us.”

“What the hell do you mean”

“I mean not everybody finds their soulmate at the age of eleven. We are each other’s first and last love.” Harry proclaimed proudly. 

He wished he was as honest as Harry but he had buried a secret deep inside him. He wondered why he never confessed the truth to Harry. Maybe he didn’t want to hurt Harry at that time. Maybe he was scared of his own feelings. As time passed by, the burden of guilt felt lessened too. Now it felt like that time in his life was maybe a dream. 

Despite all his cribbing, he loved going to Burrow every Sunday. He missed his mom’s cooking and fussing and his dad’s latest adventures with muggle devices. Ginny romantic escapades . Bill’s adorable little girls, Percy’s ministry gossips. And sitting between Harry and Hermione exchanging secret glances and smiles. People assumed and speculated that being married to the Harry Potter would be thrilling and exciting but reality was both of them had enough of adventures when they were young. Their married life was series of mundane domesticity and he cherished every moment of it. 

The Burrow as usual was study in chaos. The family had grown bigger but house was just the same. Grandchildren were running amok while adults were shouting and arguing and among all these his mom was making sure everyone had food on their plate. 

“Here comes the late comers again or were you too late to come, Ronnie.” George started as soon as he saw them. 

He groaned and muttered “not again.” 

He felt a light assurance pat in his back by Harry and smiled instinctively. 

“Atleast He is getting some .” Harry retorted back.

“Touché..Harry but wait for fireworks.” George replied back winking naughtily. 

“What fireworks.” Ron enquired. 

“There are not going to be any fireworks. Ron and Harry have grown up unlike you, George.” Hermione said looking at George with disapproval. 

“Wanna bet, Hermione.” George flirted back. 

“What the hell is going on.” Both He and Harry exclaimed exasperated. 

“Go inside and see for yourself.” 

“Now I am getting scared.” Harry whispered into his ears as they entered the house.

“Probably, some stupid prank.” He reassured Harry as he held Harry hands in his. 

“Ronnie, my little bro and Harry..bro in law. How are you two guys. Still fucking like rabbits.” Charlie booming voice welcomed them. It made him realise how much he missed his brother.  
“I have greatest surprise for you.” 

“Come here darling..Harry and Ron meet Draco, my boyfriend.” 

He could ogle in disbelief as familiar figure of blond hair and grey eyes stood before him. 

“Draco Malfoy.” It was Harry surprised voice which shook him from shock he had on seeing Draco. “What a surprise indeed.” 

“Guess we have much in common, Potter.” Malfoy replied back politely. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked confused. 

“Weakness for redheads.” Draco drawled staring at Charlie as Charlie gave a slight peck to his lips murmuring “naughty boy”.

“Welcome to the family then” Harry shrugged his shoulders proving he could not care less about childhood rivalries.

“What about you, Ronnie. You look like you have seen the ghost. Are you okay?” Charlie asked him looking at him with concern. 

“If you are okay then I am okay too” He dragged the words out of his mouth still reeling from unexpected encounter.  
Malfoy was looking at him with inscrutable expression. He looked still the same. Pristine white skin chiseled to perfection like a marble statue. Delicate and dainty figure unbothered with world. But he had seen that flawless skin marred with his markings. He had heard the arrogant mouth of his moan his name. He had seen his rigid body toss and turn and arch with pleasure. He had always wondered at the ability of Draco Malfoy to close himself off to the world. He could not read Draco then he certainly could not now. He hoped his brother fared better. 

“Well we are all good then , let the feast begin” Charlie remarked clapping his hands. 

He sat beside Harry as usual trying to ignore questioning looks in Harry’s eyes. He needed to process his thoughts. The sudden appearance of Draco Malfoy had unsettled his peaceful life. It was uncanny watching his own mother fussing over Malfoy entreating him to eat more while his father and brothers were civil and polite to him. His logical brain knew that he had done no wrong. But the guilt of keeping just one lie from Harry was eating him up. He did not know how Harry would react. He did not know what Draco wanted. He was afraid of losing Harry. 

“Ronnie..why aren’t you eating anything.” His mother voice broke him out of his reverie. 

“Ouch” He exclaimed to the sharp nudge to his side. Harry was looking at him with concern. It was during times like this he hated the fact that he was so easy to read. 

“Seeing your enemy canoodling with your own brother can make one lose his appetite.” George remarked smirking at him mischievously.

“George Weasley..” his mother’s sharp voice wiped the smirk off George’s face quickly. 

“I guess we are all curious to know how it all started, Charlie.” Ginny intervened. 

“I think Draco should tell the story, right baby.” Charlie winked at Draco. 

He could see the slight tinge of blush colouring Draco’s pale cheeks as Draco smiled at Charlie. He realised that he had never seen Draco smile during their short affair or whatever that was. He felt a slight pang of jealousy. 

“I was wandering aimlessly around the world till one day I saw a brawl in quaint Romanian bar” 

“Charlie Weasley..”

“They were poachers, Mum. Go on, Draco, tell them how I swooned you off your pretty feet by single handedly taking on three of them”

“With broken nose and black eye.” 

“Oooo how romantic” Ginny winked. 

Charlie was always his favourite brother. He was everything he aspired to be. A star quidditch player and reckless dragon tamer. And then Charlie came out to be gay. It was such a balm for his confused and scared teenager self that he had someone who could understand what he was getting through. Charlie was his saviour and he deserved the world. If being with Draco Malfoy was his happiness then who was he, Ron Weasley to object. But what about Malfoy? What was his intentions. The last time they met was when Malfoy had confessed his love to him. He could not bear the thought of his brother being betrayed and heart broken by Malfoy. He had to do something. 

“Ron..” he was startled by Harry hissing in his ear. “Are you okay. Should we leave.” 

“So here we are.” Charlie was concluding his story and he had not heard half of it. He felt Draco’s sharp eyes on him as everybody cheered and toasted around them. Draco raised his glass at him. Was he challenging him, mocking him or edging him on. He wished he knew. 

“What happened to you, today,” Harry asked as soon as they reached home.

“What do you mean?” He tried to act non plussed as he took off his shirt.

“Does he still affect you.” Harry said softly as Harry helped him in getting out of his shirt sleeves.

What..who..” he stammered. He was never good with his emotions.

“Malfoy, of course.” Harry said calmly.” Don’t you think people change and should be given second chance. Charlie was practically beaming at him. It was unexpected for sure but who are we to judge who we love.”

He could not hold his secret any longer. He needed to tell Harry about his past. 

“By the way, Draco has invited us for drinks at his place. I think it was awfully nice of him considering we were such bitter enemies once. He wants to impress his boyfriend’s family. I can relate with that,” 

“You were practically my family before we started dating.”

“I was afraid. I was dating Ginny when I realised my feelings for you. I thought your mother would kill me. I feared that your family would disown you if you chose me. It took me time to gather the courage to come out. You are very fortunate to have such an understanding family. Not every one of us experience such unconditional love. Look at how your mom and dad welcomed Draco into family. Just give him a chance and he may even surprise you.”

This was the Harry he was proud of and loved like crazy. He could never live up to the integrity with which Harry led his life but atleast he could try to give Draco benefit of doubt. 

He never imagined that he would be standing in front of Draco’s house ever again but here he was  
He cursed Harry for running late and also agreeing to the invite in the first place. And now he had to face Draco Malfoy all alone. The only bit of relief was Charlie would be there too as he rang the bell. 

“Well, hello, Weasley..how very muggle of you to ring a bell. You could have used the floo.” Draco drawled as he invited him inside. “Where is your better half.”

“Harry had unexpected delay but he would drop by later.” He rambled hiding his nervousness. 

“What a coincidence. Charlie is running late too. So it’s just you and me for now.”Draco said with unspoken words “like old time” hanging in air. 

He felt a soft sensation in his legs as he peered at Malfoy’s cat. He had loved the grumpy cat.  
“Hey you grumpy..getting old.” He murmured as he nuzzled the cat. 

“She was rather too fond of you.” He heard Draco say and saw Draco looking at them wistfully. 

“You spoiled her too much.” He laughed softly. 

“My cat! My rules.” Draco exclaimed and smiled.

It felt good seeing him smile. They had not parted well last time they met. They had moved on since then. They could be civil and mature about it. Hermione would be proud of him. 

“So..how are you, Draco Malfoy?” He joked to keep things light. 

“Still not over you, I guess.”Draco replied with straight face. 

“What” He sputtered.  
“Oh god..Ronald ..you are so gullible.” Draco scoffed.

“I thought you had stopped playing your little stupid games.” He replied tersely.

“People don’t change, do they? Look at you still falling for this one.” Draco mocked.

“What’s your game this time. Malfoy because if you hurt Charlie ..” He threatened. 

“What will you do? Tell your dear brother that you once fucked his boyfriend.” Draco said unperturbed. 

“Does he know” He asked quietly. His anger deflated.

“No and I can discern that Potter does not know either.” Draco added still looking unfazed and calm. 

He nodded in consent marvelling at Draco’s composure. “Are you serious about Charlie.”

This time Draco nodded silently.

“Just don’t hurt him” 

“What if he hurts me.”

“Excuse me what the bloody hell do you mean?”

“You always seem to care about everybody except me.” 

It seemed like nothing had changed. The same petulance, anger and desperation behind those words. He was once upon a time confused over Draco reticence but now he knew the reason behind Draco’s words and he smiled at the man who was too stubborn to reveal his vulnerability.

“It’s not true. I cared about you then and maybe I still care about you.” He replied gently. 

“You have changed, Weasley.” Malfoy smiled too. 

“Love and commitment do that to you. I guess. It makes things clear and remove the doubts clouding your mind.” 

“What if the doubts still persist like constant voice inside your head.” 

“Well then look into the eyes of your loved one and I swear, Malfoy, it will answer all your questions.

“Merlin, you are hopeless, Weasley.” 

“It’s love, Draco” He said still smiling “open yourself to it.”

“What if Charlie is just a replacement of what I could never have.” 

“Who do you think of when you are in his arms. That should be it, Draco, no second guessing.”  
Draco was still the same scared boy who thought that the world would always hurt him. 

“Why do I still dream of you? Why do you still affect me even after all these years.”

“I wish I had a answer to that, Draco but we were together once. You can’t wish away the feelings or extract memories out like a pensieve..”

“Have you ever wished even for a single second for future of us together.” Draco asked softly.

“Draco” He was left speechless by the longing in Draco’s voice. “Life is not wishful thinking. It’s about taking risks and abiding by them. You can swim only when you jump in water.” 

“Hey guys. I am sorry for being late” Harry burst in hastily looking disheveled as always.  
“Is everything alright “ Harry asked looking to and fro between them.

For a moment he felt a wave of fear and then he looked at Harry who had come rushing because he had told Harry that he didn’t want to be left alone with Draco. Harry had not even changed out of his quidditch robes and he fell all over in love again. 

“Everything is alright, Potter.” Draco replied looking straight at him with his inscrutable smile.

There was finality and relief in those words and for the first time, he, Ron Weasley felt free from the guilt he had been carrying inside himself for so long. 

Overall the evening ended on a good note when Charlie came. They chatted like old friends with no awkwardness and the idea of Charlie and Draco together did not daze him and he even looked forward to such get together in future. Only a fool could miss the sparks between those too. He wished them happiness from his heart. 

“You look awfully chirpy.” Harry said breaking his musings as they returned to their home. 

“I guess I am.”

“Do you want to share the reason.” 

“I should have done it long time ago.” 

“Done what” 

“Harry” he braced himself. The time had come to reveal the truth. 

“I have hidden something from you and now I can’t anymore.” 

Harry looked calm

“Is it about the time when you stopped talking to me.”

“Yes.” 

“Was Draco Malfoy the reason.” 

“Harry” he whispered quietly. 

“I have known, Ron that you used to see someone during that time. I used to be so worried about you that I used to floo George all the time. George suspected too. You used to spend the nights away. The morning after the night when I confessed my love to you. I came to your room and you were not there. I thought I had lost you then. So I presume it was Malfoy you went to see that day.” 

It broke his heart to know that Harry had known all along. 

“I am sorry, Harry for always leaving you.”

“No, Ron, you always come back.” 

“Where can I go without you, Harry. You are my home.”

“I know. You are my home too.”

“Merlin, Potter, look how disgusting sappy gits we are.” 

He joked blinking away the tears in his eyes. Tears of joy, relief and love. 

“Malfoy..really Ron..I guess me and him have really something in common. How is he?” 

“Trying to be brave enough to open his heart.” 

As he laid on the bed that night watching Harry sleeping serenely in his arms, his mind wandered to another boy he had loved and lost once. He hoped he would get his happy ending too.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have suddenly some free time due to global tragedy, I have started to write again. If my stories cheer even one single person, my purpose would be complete.  
> As is the case with all MT stories, please overlook bad grammar and spelling mistakes. Stay home stay safe guys .


End file.
